Wasteland
by MoonGirl1155
Summary: Part of Circe's past revealed! (My version anyway!) Corresponds with my GenRex series! "Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Everything, stopped. The world seemed to pause in that one instant, and nothing moved or breathed, not even her. The grass stopped swaying, and she felt like the entire world had taken a giant breath in anticipation.  Then the world let it out."


**Hello world! Prepare for antidepressants! This has a section of Circe's past! Takes place shortly after my other story "Beyond the Sea Remix." ****Part of it is Circe having a flashback, during a flashback. Please please PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Circe buried her face into her hands, curling up into the ball, her legs bundled up against her chest. She sat in the corner of the dark room, tremors rolling through her body as she tried to force the sobs down her throat. She couldn't cry, she just couldn't. If anyone found out, they would know she was weak. They couldn't know, they already didn't trust her enough. She didn't trust them, but she had no choice.

It was either to stay with them, or live a life of death. Or just plain die.

Circe stared into the darkness as she shielded out the faint candlelight with her palms, her eyes threatening to brim with salty tears. Her chest felt as if someone had stabbed her through it, there was a huge gaping hole where her heart used to be. The abyss was filled with a dark black liquid of guilt, and her freshly washed hands still seemed to have traces of red on them, as if the blood was on her fingers.

They had made her kill a person. She had known it would come eventually, she couldn't avoid it any longer. If she wanted to survive, she couldn't stay pure forever. It was her against the world, it always had been and always will be.

There was no use trying to fit anyone else in her life, no point in attempting to protect anyone. Will one small exception of course, there was always a point in that. Thinking about him was what got her through the day, and naturally her mind wandered to the image of his face now.

Rex.

She missed him so much, he filled her dreams, he was her light at the end of the dark hallway, with shadows threatening to consume her. As long as she lived through the day, she could slip away into her personal paradise every night, where she could see him. His perfect face, smiling at her whole heartedly, his deep chocolate eyes seeming to melt her as she stared into them. His warmness, which appeared to glow from him, an endless supply of light. He was her night angel, the one who made her continue to run, continue to fight, continue to breathe. Without him, there seemed to be no point in it all. He was the only place she felt like she belonged, felt whole.

Circe still wasn't sure if she regretted coming to Abysus or not. She agreed with Van Kliess and the Pack, they were always trying to find a way to make a place where Evo's could be safe. Their leader wanted power and peace for people like her, and she wanted to do all she could to help. Besides, she owed them. They had saved her.

But they were killers, and with them she was separated from Rex. Sometimes she wished she had gone with him to Providence... but Circe didn't know if she could trust humans like that. She wondered what he would think of her now, now that she was a murderer.

Her chest heaved, and containing herself was becoming more and more difficult. The endless emptiness inside of her was threatening to control her, and the loneliness was getting to her.

Circe had always been alone, ever since that one day.

Her heart lurched, and memories flooded her mind, making her world spin uncontrollably, and she forgot how to think.

She sunk into her past.

* * *

She sat on the porch roof, resting her head on the boarded yellow walls, their false happiness stinging her eyes. She felt a deep pit of grief holed up inside of her, an unquenchable thirst yearning for her misery. It stripped her of life, and every breath seemed to ache, turning into a heavy sigh.

The sky was drenched in clouds, and she gazed out over the fields of wheat, waving in the faint breeze. She caressed the loose black shingles, tugging on their strings. Her own string was so delicate, she had never known how fragile she truly was, until two months ago.

She winced at the memory, a flash of pictures and images. She found herself recalling the incident.

_I heard the horrific sound of gunshots and screeching metal, and suddenly the car was spinning in circles, endless endless circles. I heard my own voice scream, and my mother yelling. I smashed my head on the top of the car, and I got one last glimpse of my parents before my vision faded to black._

_Awhile later, I slowly opened my eyes. My ears were filled with a poisonous sound, someone screaming for help, for mercy. I opened my eyes and realized the car was crushed, smashed into bits, and I was trapped under it. Tears came to my eyes, and the shock shook my body ferociously. The shouting terrified me, and finally I could focus on the words._

_"Mom! Dad! Someone help me! Let go! Please! Em! NO!" a high pitched voice begged, the terror in their tone scared me to death. But then I realized who was yelling._

_Somehow I found the strength to pull myself out from under the car, even though it took forever, and I got countless scratches and bruises in the process. But I couldn't stop, and the girls shouts of fear echoed in my ears._

_Finally, I managed to pull out from under the demolished vehicle, and the sight before me would haunt me forever._

_People in black clothing were dragging the girl away, and she was struggling desperately, screaming in panic the entire time. But they pushed her into a car, and I just watched in horror._

_Suddenly the girl turned to me, and her eyes bore into my soul._

_"Em! Run!" she screeched, and a few of the people turned towards me, pulling out guns. I reacted on instinct, and began to run across the road, and reached the woods just as a bullet smashed into a tree directly in front of me. I dived to the ground, roots smashing into my nose. A few more shots rang out, making me seem to go deaf. The terror pumped through my veins and the only sound was my beating heart, pounding in my chest at an incredible rate._

_Eventually, I got back up, and even though it had felt like hours I knew it had only been seconds, and I saw that the girl was still resisting._

_But my mouth went dry as she was shoved into the black vehicle, and suddenly it took off, speeding into the distance as I ran, screaming my lungs out. A motorcycle appeared out of nowhere and raced after the vehicle, going at insane speeds. I saw a flash of the rider, but I could only see their eyes, which were as dark as the night sky._

_Then the motorcycle was gone, and I continued to run after it desperately. The black vehicle was fading into the distance, taking a part of my soul with it._

_Taking my sister._

She thought about the motorcycle now, and she had drawn the conclusion that it had been a hallucination, the entire situation had been to horrible for any eleven year old to handle. She was still eleven, though she felt like she was a hundred years old. Every second that had passed by since then seemed like a millennia.

She had spent the past few months at her grandparents house, going to her parents funeral, at the courthouse to get legal documents signed. People had questioned her about her sister, but when she told them the truth they thought she was lying.

No one believes an eleven year old.

She gripped the roof's siding, her knuckles turning white. Nightmares of the people in black suits had haunted her for every night since the accident, and she was terrified that they would come for her soon, just like her sister.

She used to believe that the motorcycle was a superhero, who was going to rescue her sister and bring her back, along with her parents. But as the weeks passed, it seemed more and more hopeless.

She could only imagine her family in the sky, gazing down at her, missing her. She prayed that they were happy, wherever they were.

The wind ruffled her jet black hair, which blew against her pale cheeks. She wrapped her jacket more tightly around her torso, it was really getting windy.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Everything, stopped. The world seemed to pause in that one instant, and nothing moved or breathed, not even her. The grass stopped swaying, and she felt like the entire world had taken a giant breath in anticipation.

Then the world let it out.

A deep rumbling stretched across the sky, and the clouds darkened to an ashy gray. Then a unforgettable thing happened, and a horrible, horrible sickening sound thundered through the ground, seeming to shake the very center of the entire roof shook violently, and she tumbled down, crashing onto the hard packed earth below. Everything around her vibrated and she couldn't stand it was so powerful. She had no idea what was going on, they was no way an earthquake was happening in Connecticut.

"Emily! EMILY!" she heard her grandmother shout from inside of the house. She glanced up from the ground, and she was thrown three feet into the air from the tremors. The front door snapped off of its hinges and she could spot her grandparents standing inside the doorframe, fear inside of their eyes.

Something then changed inside of her, as she finally got a grip on things. The earth seemed to settle just enough for her to barely stand straight, and then her body burst into painful spasms and jerks, until she couldn't stand it anymore.

An inhuman scream came from her lips, and a final stab of anguish ripped through her body. It was over, but then she opened her eyes.

She was standing, and the earthquake had ended, but one thing had changed.

The world around her was far different from what it had been only moments ago. Everything seemed stranger and more unnatural, plagued by disease. And one other thing.

Her mouth wouldn't close, and it was mutated so it stretched a half a yard in front of her face.

Emily gazed in horror at herself, then heard her grandparents scream. They were afraid, afraid of her.

With one last look at their horrified faces, she turned and ran through the knee high grass, and took to the forest of evergreens at the edge of the property.

Her world had officially ended.

* * *

Circe unburied her face from her hands, furiously wiping her eyes with her sleeve. The rain had begun uncontrollably pouring from her eyes, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Vicious sobs rolled through her body, and the memories of her past burned at her soul.

She had lost her family, her home, her entire future. She hadn't even been able to keep a hold on her humanity.

Circe wasn't a human, she was an Evo. She had barely made it on her own for five years, with no one to protect her from the hatred of humans.

She had never been able to close her mouth ever since that moment, until she met Van Kliess. That was when she was almost 15 years old, which was only a few months ago. Now she could remain in human form and deceive the world that she wasn't who she truly was.

Circe could pretend she wasn't an Evo.

That she wasn't an orphan.

That her sister hadn't died.

That her Grandparents hadn't been horrified by her.

That she wasn't hated by the entire world just because she existed.

That she wasn't a murderer.

That she hadn't become a monster.

Circe pulled herself to her feet, and walked steadily over towards the castle window, carefully climbing out. She cautiously climbed down the side of the ancient stones, and then slid down the massive tree roots until she reached the ground.

When her combat boots smashed into the dirt, she took off into an immediate sprint, racing across the flat terrain. She pumped her legs, and let the adrenaline completely consume her.

She leaped over a fallen log, and jumped over a couple boulders. She felt her lungs work hard, and she pushed herself as far as she could go. Her mind swum with intense emotions and memories, all of them coated in a heavy glaze of anguish.

Suddenly she tripped over a tree root and her cheek scraped against the rocky ground, cutting a small gash. She didn't move, there wasn't any point. She rolled over on her back, and stared up at the bloody sky, which stretched for miles and miles over Abysus, permanently stained by the event. Millions of people had died, all because of something that had occurred in this very place. The only thing that cut off the maroon atmosphere were the mountains, which she knew had to be the pathetic remains of the Alps.

Circe simply laid there on the ground for what felt like centuries, letting herself drain of emotion, tears dripping from the corners of her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Her entire figure trembled as weak sobs escaped her lips, and then finally she pulled herself up, gripping a tree for support. She glanced ahead, and saw the barren landscape of Abysus.

A massive chunk in the heart of Europe had been completely incinerated on the same day that she became an Evo, and all of Switzerland had been destroyed. The explosion formed a circle of mountains around an area of mutated earth, drenched in Nanites. Nobody wanted anything to do with the leftovers, it was too badly broken, unusable. It was a waste of space, only a reminder of the horrific error that humankind had placed on themselves. It was gray and lonely, empty as a void. Nothing but miles and miles of scattered trees and rocks.

Circe's eyes stared out across the land that the world wanted to forget, and saw her heart in the wasteland.


End file.
